


Sickness With the Pups

by midnightrockerchick



Series: Derek and Stiles Happy Family [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Babies, Cute Kids, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Omega Stiles, Pups, Sickness, kid characters omc, sterek kids, werewolves are known
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 12:21:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14425308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightrockerchick/pseuds/midnightrockerchick
Summary: Some of Stiles and Derek's pups get sick.





	Sickness With the Pups

**Author's Note:**

> Christof: 5  
> Tessa: 3  
> Eva: 1 or 21 months  
> Henry: 3 months old

Derek may actually kill Peter.  He’s thinking about it.  What caused him to have these thoughts started two days ago.  Lydia and Peter had stopped by for Dalilah to have a playdate and to spend time with their newest nephew.  While the pups were playing Peter explained that Dalilah had been sick with a horrible virus going around there town.  Derek became worried that his pups would get sick, but Peter insisted that his Dalilah was not contagious anymore.  Derek took his word for it and let his pups play closely with the young cousin, which Derek is now kicking himself for.

That night Eva woke Derek and Stiles up screaming from her crib, where she had vomited all over herself.  She was sick.  That day Stiles and Derek rushed her to see Deaton, who said that he’ll give her medicine, which would help, but not make the illness go away completely.  His little baby girl would have to wait it out.  Seeing her sick broke Derek’s heart, and the next couple days would break it further.

Tessa soon fell ill, vomiting up her lunch.  And today Stiles came down with a fever, Derek’s poor husband rushing to the bathroom and emptying his stomach.  Now Derek is in a house, handling two sick children, an energetic 5 year old, his sick omega husband, and a three month old who cries up a storm every time you put him down.

It’s lunch now, and Derek is trying to cook for his sick family members.  All three of the patients are upstairs in Stiles and his bed, quarantined from everyone else, hoping to keep the illness separated.  Stirring the chicken noodle soup on the stove, Derek wonders if his sick family will be able to keep this soup down.  The patients have all been having trouble keeping anything down, Eva slowly wanting to eat more and more as the illness leaves her body.

“Daddy,” Christof exclaims as he rushes into the room.  “I’m hungry!”

Derek smiles down at his son, as he gestures toward the kitchen table for Christof to sit at.  Christof understands and runs to the table, taking his usual seat, which is next to Henry’s high chair.  Henry at the moment is in his nursery upstairs, Derek having put him down for a nap twenty minutes before.  It took Derek almost an hour to get Henry to calm down, the pup obviously missing his quarantined family members.  Derek also missed the pitter patter of multiple pups running around the house and Stiles sweet voice as he coos to Henry.

Derek pours some of the chicken noodle soup into a bowl for his son, and brings the bowl to Christof, placing it and a spoon in front of him.  Christof raises up on his chair, his little head looking down at the soup with a frown.

“What’s wrong Christof?” Derek questions, pouring himself a bowl, planning to eat a little before bringing it upstairs.  “You love chicken noodle.”

“Dad I’m not sick,” Christof explains, crossing his arms.  “This for Mommy, Tessa, and Eva cause they sick.”

Derek laughs at his smart pup, sitting down in his chair across from him.  “I know pup,” Derek tells, picking up a spoonful of soup.  “But, Daddy made a lot so I thought us well wolves could eat some.”

“Henry too?” Christof asks, picking up a spoonful of soup, and blowing on it like he was taught to do.

“No pup,” Derek answers.  “He’s still too small.  He’s just going to have milk.”

“But Daddy he has milk every day,” Christof says exaggeratedly.  “Maybe he’s sick of it.”

Derek smiles at his son.  Christof has been so protective of Henry since he’s been born, and now Christof is worried whether his baby brother is bored with his food.  Christof has been an amazing big brother, sometimes even running into the nursery at night when Henry cries, upset that his brother is upset, and wanting to make him feel better.

“What about this Christof?” Derek starts.  “You can feed Henry his bottle, and if he doesn’t want it, then we can try something else.”

“Okay Daddy,” Christof answers.

Christof eats his bowl of soup quickly, wanting to go back to playing with his match box cars.  Derek smiles as his son rushes out of the room, almost running into a chair as he goes, Christof just as uncoordinated as Stiles.  Derek quickly washes the bowls, pours three new ones, places them on a tray, and brings them upstairs.

Moving down the hallway, Derek tip toes past Henry’s room, trying not to wake his son up.  Derek is so happy that he let Stiles talk him into getting such a big house.  Even with the four kids, the family still has spare rooms upstairs for more babies, and a guest room downstairs for pack and family members who want to stay over.  Listening for Henry’s heartbeat, Derek smiles at the fact that Henry is still fast asleep as he enters the sick room.  The last thing he needs at the moment is Henry waking up right now.

The smell of sickness assaults Derek’s nostrils as he enters the room, empathy for his mate filling his heart.  Derek knows that Stiles is having a tough time dealing with the two sick pups.  Derek insisted that he could stay and help him, but Stiles was adamant that Derek stay out of the room as often as possible, not wanting both parents to get sick.  The last thing Stiles wants is Henry sick.

As Derek enters the room he spots Eva out of the bed, playing on the floor of his room with some blocks.  Eva was the first to get sick and Derek and Stiles had hoped that after two days of the illness Eva would be feeling better.  As Derek enters the room, he spots Stiles propped up in the bed by some pillows, Tessa laying against his side, eyes closed, her kitty pressed against her chest.  Tessa and Eva are both wearing nightgowns, and Stiles is clad in one of Derek’s shirts, which is one of Derek’s favorite sights, his mate in his clothes.

“Hey Eva,” Derek chirps as he walks toward the end of the bed, where a trunk sits, where Derek can place the tray.  Derek places the tray down, and spins to his daughter, smiling brightly.  “You feeling better cupcake?”

Eva looks up at Derek with her big hazel eyes, obviously Stiles’, sucking happily on her pacifier.

“She’s been very energetic for the last few hours,” Stiles explains, running his fingers through the hair of sleeping Tessa.  “I was going to check if she had a temperature still right before you came in.”

“I’ll check,” Derek tells, scooping Eva from the ground.  His loving pup squeals and nuzzles into Derek’s chest.  “I missed you so much Eva.”  Derek gives Eva’s head a quick sniff, getting only her normal caramel and bubblegum mixed together scent, and not the smell of disease.

Luckily Eva does not flip out, like she usually does, when Derek takes her temperature, instead just snuggling into his chest and breathing in his scent.  Derek smiles as he reads the screen, indicating that she no longer has a fever, meaning his pup is healthy.  But, Derek’s smile doesn’t last very long.  From the bed, Tessa begins to whimper, bolting up and rubbing her stomach.

“Mama,” Tessa whines.  “My tummy hurt.”  As she tells this, tears run down her face, breaking both Stiles and Derek’s hearts.

“I know sweetie I know,” Stiles says as he begins to rub her back.  Derek starts for the bed when he hears tiny feet running up the stairs, down the hallway, which then burst into the bedroom.  Derek turns abruptly to see his son standing in the doorway, obviously concerned.

“Christof!” Eva shouts, clapping happily.

Christof’s eyes move to Eva, then to Tessa, who now is almost asleep again.

“Christof baby you can’t be up here,” Stiles says in a hushed voice.  Tessa doesn’t seem to care that her brother is now in the room too, instead just snuggling further into Stiles.

“No Mommy,” Christof declares with his chest puffed out.  “I have to take care of Tessa and Eva.  I’m the big brother.”

Christof’s protectiveness reminds Derek so much of Laura.  She used to do the same thing with Cora and him.  If one of them were sick Laura would place herself in their bed until they felt better.  She would usually then get sick herself, which is why Stiles and Derek did not let Christof do the same.

“I know you want to take care of your sisters, but Mommy and I need you to be healthy so you can help me take care of Henry,” Derek explains.

“Really?” Christof asks in a low voice.

“Of course buddy,” Derek insists.  “Daddy has his hands full and I need my big boy helper to help watch your siblings.”

“If it wasn’t for you Christof Daddy would be going crazy,” Stiles adds.

Christof bursts into laughter at this, a smile hanging across his face, extremely proud of himself.  Bending down, Derek places Eva on the ground, the pup letting out a sad whine from behind her pacifier.

“Eva seems to be all better,” Derek tells, as Eva grabs Christof’s hand and tries to pull him toward her blocks.  “Can you be my special helper and go downstairs and make sure she eats her soup.”

Christof nods vigorously, running toward the bowls of soup and grabbing the smallest one.  With great determination, Christof holds the bowl out in front of him, forehead wrinkled and a little bit of tongue sticking out.  Derek loves Christof’s look of determination, and chuckles under his breath at it, Stiles doing the same.

“Careful Christof,” Stiles tells, obviously anxious that his son will drop the soup.  Stiles is always more cautious when it comes to the pups, while Derek knows that his alpha pups can handle themselves.  That does not mean Derek is not protective of them, actually the complete opposite.  If anyone ever went after his pups they would have their throat ripped out before they could blink.

“Don’t worry Mommy,” Christof chirps, as he moves to leave the room.  “Alpha strength.”

Derek laughs as he nudges Eva to follow, his daughter happily rushing after her brother and her lunch.  Her little wobbled steps send her running down the hall, and sliding down the stairs on her butt, as Christof slowly moves, not wanting to spill any soup.

“Now let me check on my two sick patients,” Derek explains as he moves to the bed, plopping down next to Stiles.  He then gently brushes his hand through Tessa’s hair, her skin wet from sweat.

“She still has a fever,” Stiles tells, Tessa stirring under Derek’s touch.  The little pup squirms closer to Derek, trying to bask in her father’s scent.

“Poor pup,” Derek whispers.  “And how are you feeling?”

Stiles smiles at Derek and places a quick kiss on his cheek.  “I’m fine, I am just worried about her,” Stiles says in a hushed voice so Tessa can’t hear.  “Do you think we should bring her to Deaton?”

Derek thinks about this for a moment, and decides not to tell Stiles that he’s been calling and texting Deaton through the whole ordeal.  Deaton assured the alpha many times that he wouldn’t be able to do anything and that all they could do is take the medicine and wait it out.

“Tessa is just going to have to wait it out,” Derek explains, giving Stiles another quick kiss.  “Look at Eva, she’s happy and healthy now.  Soon Tessa and you will start to feel better.”

Stiles smiles at his husband, trusting his words.  Stiles knows that Derek would never let anything happen to his pups.

“Okay,” Derek says getting up.  “You both need to eat.”

Derek goes and grabs two bowls off the trays.  He hands one to Stiles and keeps the other on his lap as he sits down, this time in front of Tessa.  Stiles looks down at the bowl, having no appetite he takes a spoon to his mouth and takes a gulp of soup.  He really does not want to, but knows that Derek will probably make him eat some, and that he should also be a good role model for his daughter, who will also not want to eat a bite.

“Tessa baby,” Derek whispers, nudging her awake.  “It’s lunchtime.”

Tessa peaks her face up from against Stiles’ chest, and then dives back in.  “No hungwy.”

Stiles sighs.  “I know pup, I’m not hungry either, but you have to eat.  Soup will make you feel better.”

“No I sick,” Tessa explains, not budging from her place in Stiles’ shirt.

“I know pup,” Derek says, placing the bowl of soup onto the night stand.  Reaching over Derek lightly grabs Tessa, and places her on his lap.  Tessa lets out a whimper of annoyance, and instantly buries her face into his shirt.  “What about this Tessa?” Derek offers.  “If you eat some soup I’ll go downstairs and get the _Princess and The Frog_ DVD so you and Mom can watch it in bed.”

This gets his daughter’s attention, Tessa loving this movie.  “Really?”

“Of course,” Derek says.  “But, only if you eat your lunch.”

Tessa thinks this over, wondering if the movie is really worth eating the soup.  She decides it is, making grabby hands for the bow.  Laughing Derek places the bowl on his daughter’s lap, watching carefully as she takes little sips.  Soon almost half the bowl is empty, which is good enough for Stiles and Derek.  Stiles has eaten all the soup, giving both bowls to Derek.

“Are you sure you can handle Christof, Eva, and Henry all by yourself?” Stiles questions.  “I’m feeling a little better.”

Derek shakes his head, as he tucks Tessa back under the covers.  “Stiles honey, you take care of all four of the pups each day, I can take care of three of them while you’re recuperating.”

As if Henry could hear what Derek said, he starts to scream from his crib.  Stiles laughs at his husband as he goes to leave the room.

“Don’t forget pincess and fog!” Tessa hollers as he goes enters the hallway.

“I won’t sweetie,” Derek tells.  “I’m going to go calm Henry down and then I’ll come bring you the movie.”

Pleased with the answer, Tessa snuggles into the pillows and closes her eyes.  Derek gives on last glance toward his peaceful pup as his demon pup screams bloody murder.  Exhaling deeply Derek places the tray on the floor to be taken down later, and moves into Henry’s room.  His pup is laying on his back in the crib, fists and feet in the air, face a tomato red.  Derek sighs and moves over to the crib, and lifts him up into his arms.

Rocking his son back and forth, Derek watches as his newborn son calms, his big eyes piercing his.  Henry’s eyes are unmistakably Stiles’ in shape and size, but the color is foreign to the entire family, a bright blue.  His son is a beautiful and unique combination of Derek and Stiles, Derek loving that his son has the best wavy black head of hair he’s seen on a newborn pup.  Henry is a pretty easy baby… if you hold him.   If you put him down he screams his little head off.  Before the illness Stiles has been walking around the house with Henry permanently stuck to his chest in his baby sling.

“Hi monkey,” Derek laughs.  Henry lets out a gurgled noise, which Derek interprets as a hello in return.  Taking a sniff of the air, Derek realizes that Henry awoke because of a spoiled diaper.  “Let’s get you all cleaned up and then we can go downstairs and play with your siblings.”

Expertly Derek changes his youngest pup.  Having changed more diapers than he can count, Derek’s diaper changes are always finished pretty quickly, this one being no different.  Derek knows that the recipe for a happy diaper change is a quick diaper change, so that the pup doesn’t get cold.  Before Henry even realizes that he’s being undressed, his son is in a clean diaper, and his onesie is being buttoned back up.  Henry is dressed in a cute red onesie, with block letters that look like they are getting engulfed in fire, reading: **It’s Not Hot In Here.  It’s Just Me.**   His son can thank his mother for the corny onesies that fill his closet.

Just as Derek lifts Henry in his arms to carry him downstairs, Derek hears the sound no parent wants to hear.  It’s a symphony of something breaking and screams.  Instinctively Derek burst out of the nursery and runs down the stairs, Henry crying from being jostled.  Following the sound, Derek sprints into the kitchen where he finds two crying pups, and a broken bowl.

Christof stands by the kitchen island, hands shaken, tears racing down his face, as he stares at the broken bowl.  Eva is covered in soup, a little in front of Christof, her little body bouncing up and down furiously.  Between the two pups is the shattered bowl, which most have been where the soup covering Eva came from.

“What happened?” Derek asks, as Eva comes running at him, throwing her wet body against his leg.  She doesn’t answer, neither does Christof who doesn’t move.  Derek knows why both are probably not answering.  “I’m not mad.”

Wanting that reassurance, Christof rushes toward Derek and grabs his other leg.  “It was an accident!  Eva wanted more soup so I climbed onto the counter and got more,” Christof explains, through tears.  “But then I tripped when I was walking over to the table and spilled dah soup.  Eva got soupy and then I dwopped the bowl.”

Exhaling deeply, Derek bends down and wraps one free arm around the two pups, while keeping Henry steady.

“It was an accident Christof,” Derek whispers.  “Daddy isn’t mad.”  Christof and Eva slowly calm down, and let Derek guide them into the living room so he can clean up the broken bowl.  “Christof can you watch your brother and your sister, while I clean the mess up.  Then we’ll get Eva all cleaned up and give her another bowl of soup.  And you can feed Henry.”

Christof instead of looking happy about having the responsibility of watching his siblings like he usually does he just looks worried.

“What’s wrong Christof?” Derek asks, placing Henry in a motorized cradle swing near the couch.

“I’m not a good big brother,” Christof whispers.  “I’m a bad alpha.  I no take care of pack.”

Saddened by his son’s words Derek embraces Christof in a grand hug, squeezing him tightly.  Quickly Derek scents him, hoping to calm his son.  Pulling back slightly, Derek gets a good look at his son, who is crying again.

“Christof you are the best alpha I know,” Derek reassures.  “You remind me of your Aunt Laura when she was younger.  She would do exactly what you do.  She’d always hold our hands when we’d leave the house and slip into our beds at night when we’d have nightmares.  And you know that Aunt Laura is a great alpha right?”

Christof nods vigorously.

“And am I a good alpha?”

Christof nods even faster, his head shooting up and meeting Derek’s eyes.  “Daddy is the best alpha!”

“And Daddy makes mistakes all the time.  When I was a little older than you I used to be a big meany to Aunt Cora.  I would steal her dolls and hide them in the attic, which she was scared of, or steal her Halloween candy.  But, that doesn’t mean I’m a bad alpha.  Christof you are so much better than me at your age, meaning you’re going to be a great alpha, and already are one.”

Christof glows with happiness and hugs his father.

Derek then quickly cleans the bowl, changes Eva, puts the DVD in for Tessa and Stiles, gets her more soup, and gives Christof the bottle for Henry.  Christof has fed Henry before and knows the routine.  He happily plops into a big arm chair in the living room and places a pillow on his lap.  Christof holds his breath and lets Derek place Henry in his arms.  Christof very carefully keeps Henry at the right angle and starts to feed him the bottle.  Not wanting to leave Derek alone with the baby, not because he didn’t trust his son, no he does it because Derek knows how squirmy Henry can get, he sits on the floor with Eva who is playing with mermaid dolls.

“Dis one favorite,” Eva explains, handing Derek a mermaid with purple hair and a pink tail.

“Thank you,” Derek says. The alpha then takes the doll and acts as if she is swimming in the air.

“Grrrrr!” Eva mock growls as she places another mermaid in front of the one Derek holds.  Derek chuckles, loving how his daughter believes that mermaids growl like wolves.

The two mermaids fight, Derek’s losing, for a short time before Eva starts to yawn.  Not wanting Eva to strain herself, Derek places Eva on the couch and turns on Barbie’s the Nutcracker for Eva to watch.  She soon doses off, which is when Derek moves her attention back to his sons.

Christof has finished feeding Henry the bottle, burped him, and is now rocking him back and forth.

“Daddy said he gonna put me on lacrosse team,” Christof tells his brother.  “Maybe you can be on it too.  Tessa doesn’t like lacrosse she better at kicking.  Tessa sicky.  Don’t worry I won’t let you get sicky too.”

Derek smiles at the sentiment, knowing that Christof is telling the truth.

***

A week after everyone is better Derek and Stiles take their kids to the park to have a picnic.  Stiles and Derek sit on a blanket, Henry in Derek’s arms, as the three other pups play on the playground.

“I’m so happy you’re all better,” Derek announces, kissing Henry.

“I know!  I missed my little blue eyed baby,” Stiles squeals stealing Henry.  Henry lets out a gurgled noise of happiness as Stiles litters him with kisses.  Henry is in another silly onesie Stiles bought for their son, this one white with block letter stating **I’d Flex, But I Like This Onesie,** with a barbell underneath.

“And I’m so happy Tessa is better, I was worried about her,” Derek states.

“I was too,” Stiles agrees.

On the playground Tessa and Christof run up and down the play set sliding down the slide and rushing back up.  Eva is pre-occupied play in the sandbox, making a sand castle, which in reality just looks like a large mound.

“Daddy Mama!” Tessa exclaims as she stands at the top of the slide.  “Come play!”

“We’re coming pups!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> I appreciate kudos and comments!  
> I love hearing ideas.


End file.
